Saree
by mcgirl
Summary: Cole and Phoebe's child did survive and it was their child. Cole raised her and is still the source. She is an adult in this story, Please read the story it is much better then the summary saids. THe rating might be a little to highs
1. The meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling. Other Info: Please read and review, especially if you think that I should do a prequel, explaining the history of Saree. You should also review if you want more chapters added.  
  
A beautiful young woman with blue eyes and wavy brown hair walked into her office and sat down waiting for her next client to come. She was one of the best lawyers in San Francisco, and was known to be very dangerous in the courtroom. She laughed at that part; she could be very dangerous literally. Most people knew her as Sarah Turner, but other people, or demons knew her as Saree, the princess of the underworld; the daughter of the Source of all Evil, and a charmed one. That was a match not made in heaven. Phoebe and her sisters thought that she had died and never been born, but her father kept her safe. They also thought Cole had been vanquished but he had not been vanquished and is currently the Source. She had no regrets in what she had done in her life. A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. Ms. Turner, your next client is here, should I let her in," her secretary said. "Yes Alison, let her in, I have much to talk about with her. You must be Piper Halliwell, if I am correct. Is it Ms or Mrs. Halliwell" Saree said smiling. "Yes Ms. Turner I am Piper Halliwell and thank you for taking my case, one of my friends recommended you." "Please call me Sarah though you are old enough to be my mother, I meant that as a compliment not to insult on your age," or my aunt for that matter Saree thought and smiled. "If I can call you Sarah please call me Piper. Can I ask you something before we start though, Piper said. "Sure, what is it" Saree said but already knowing what she was going to ask. "Are you related to Cole Turner in anyway Sarah since you have the same last name as his." "Cole Turner the former assistant district attorney, no I am not related to him. I heard he was a great lawyer though, always knew when the defendant was guilty or innocent. Don't worry I will not let anyone beat us. I have a perfect record, and will be able to help you with what you need, I will do almost anything to win my cases, lets start talking about your case" Saree said. As they were beginning to talk about the case, Piper's cell phone rang. "Sorry about this, I should have turned it off. I'll be right back, let me just answer this, and she walked to the other side of the room to answer her phone, knowing it was from one of her sisters. She did not want a 'non- magical' person to hear what was going on. If only she knew the whole story, of whom 'Sarah' really was. Saree had excellent hearing so she thought that she would listen to her aunt's conversation for research purposes for the case. The conversation: "Hey Piper, we've got a family emergency I had a premonition about demons attacking and I need you right now. "O.k. let me tell my lawyer that I have to leave, and I will schedule another appointment with her, talk to you later Phoebe, bye" Piper said "I'm sorry Sarah but I have to go, can we reschedule an appointment because I have a family emergency that I have to go to." "No problem, I sometimes have family emergencies to, we all do at one point or another. I'll call you at home or at work sometime later on today or tomorrow. I hope your family is alright Piper, I'm sorry I've kept you this long." "What do I need to do with payment" "We can talk about it later, money is not as important as being there for your family" Saree said. "Thank you so much" Piper said and then she hurried out of the office. 


	2. Father

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling. Other Info: Please read and review, especially if you think that I should do a prequel, explaining the history of Saree. You should also review if you want more chapters added. Right after Piper left Cole flamed into Saree's office. "Dad, what are you doing here, you could have been caught or worse the witch could have seen you" Saree said angrily. "Please, almost everyone that works here is some sort of demon or warlock, but what do you mean witch, you have a witch as a client." "Yes, father my dear old Aunt Piper, she has come to this office for me to be her lawyer, amazing isn't it how things work out." "I think that you should tell her that you are a witch as well," "Don't remind me of that fact dad, you know I despise being part witch, especially part Charmed one." "You need to get close to them, you are an only child and both your parents were witches. They sadly were killed by a demon. Your grandmother told you who you were right before she died. Drop by the Charmed ones house, pretend that you have been able to see the future and you wander why things are coming true and a demon attacked you," Cole said. "Perfect father, you always come up with the best plans, what would I do without you." "I am not the Source for nothing Saree and you know that." "Of course father, that is why you have always been an evil source. One of the best things that has ever happened to the Underworld," Saree said . 


	3. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling.  
  
Other Info: Please read and review, I always like getting reviews no matter if they are good or bad, you should also review if you want more chapters added. I know the chapters are short right now, but they will get longer as the story goes on. I hope that you like this chapter, it is a little longer then the other chapters I have written.  
  
Piper rushed into the house with a worried look and her face and asked, "what is wrong, is everyone alright, has the demon come yet." "It already came and it was a low level demon. We were able to vanquish it with a potion and a spell, sorry," Phoebe said, "That is alright, I just left my appointment with my lawyer, to rush home because I thought you guys were in trouble" Piper said sarcastically. "So, who is this lawyer that you are going to, for that lawsuit that some guy is suing you because he fell down at the club" Phoebe said. "Her name is Sarah Turner, one of the best lawyers in San Francisco. Don't worry Phoebe I know what you are thinking, but she is not related to Cole Turner. She is actually very nice and friendly and was concerned about me when I had to leave. Nothing like Cole was, at least not like he was in the end of his life when he went crazy and evil" Piper said, more specifically to Phoebe then to Paige. Phoebe almost flinched when Piper said that about her ex-husband. "Are you sure, Cole has tricked all for of us before, not to mention that she is a lawyer and has the same last name as Cole. I just want you to be careful Piper, it is always better to be safe then sorry, maybe you should get a new lawyer though, just be cautious when you are around her" Paige said concerned. "She has won all of her cases no matter how circumstantial the evidence is, I am not going to get a new lawyer just because her last name is Turner. She is a regular human being, not witch, demon, or warlock, or any other magical being. Please stop being paranoid, I can't let this guy win this lawsuit," Piper said very determined and somewhat angry. "I am sorry Piper, but again please be careful," Paige said. Phoebe just stared into space, she had thought that she put this all behind or at least she had tried to. She knew though that she would never fully get over her relationship with him. In some ways she still loved her and wished he was still with her; but she knew that this would never happen. He was vanquished and gone, it was not like they could do anything to him anymore. She could not tell her sisters that she was not all the way over him, after all she was married and had one beautiful daughter, but she would never forget the son that she never had. The child she wanted to have with him and be a happy family. 


	4. Who am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling.  
  
Other Info: Phoebe has gotten her powers back in this. Please read and review, I always like getting reviews no matter if they are good or bad, you should also review if you want more chapters added. I know the chapters are short right now, but they will get longer as the story goes on. I hope that you like this chapter, it is a little longer then the other chapters I have written.  
  
Piper, Paige, and Phoebe were sitting around the table talking when they heard a doorbell ring and Phoebe went to answer the door. Saree looked very nervous and frightened, even though she was really very calm and collective. "Hello" Phoebe said, "I need your help please. I just felt like I should be drawn to this place for some reason," Saree said sounding desperate. "Why don't you come in and sit down and talk to us" Phoebe said. Piper came out and asked "who is at the door?" "Piper, you live here, I did not know that. I just felt that this was a safe place to be," Sarah looked surprised even though she already knew that Piper lived there as well as the other charmed ones and their children. "Sarah what is wrong you look really scared." "I have just been having these weird dreams, and they have come true. I had a dream of someone being in an accident and it happened. I also had a dream that you and your family were being attacked by a guy that had face paint on and I was scared, please tell me that none of this happened, and that I am crazy," Saree said.  
"Why don't you come in here and sit down, and we can talk to you," Piper said. "Hey Paige, this is my lawyer Sarah Turner," Piper said. "Piper, lawyers usually do not make house calls to their clients house" Paige said looking at Saree suspicislly. "Why are you looking at me like that, what have I ever done to you," Saree said, but she knew what her father had done to her mother and her aunts. Piper gave Paige a sharp gaze that would probably make any demon cower in front of her. "Sarah has been having these weird dreams lately and they have all come true," Piper said calmly. Phoebe felt connected to her somehow, maybe she just wanted to because her last name was Turner and she always wanted to have a child with Cole. She quickly tried to push that thought out of her head. "I just want the images to get out of my head, I have not been able to have a restful nights sleep for the past few nights because of these dreams and recently I have gotten them in the day as well as the night. It is really bothering me, I just want to sleep peacefully again and get on with my life" Saree said.  
"Is there anything that was different in your family, that does not usually happen to other families," Phoebe said. "No, besides the fact that I am adopted nothing other then that," Saree said. "Excuse us Sarah for a second, the three of us need to talk" Piper said. "We need to tell her that she is most likely a witch, we can train her and help her if demons come after her. She is vulnerable right now and needs to be protected," Piper said. "I agree with Piper, she needs to be protected and told who she is. How would you feel if you were having these dreams or premonitions and did not know who you really were," Phoebe said. "For some reason she felt like she needed to protect her and she would feel guilty if anything ever happened to her. Maybe it was because her son would be about the same age she was. She again shook this thought out of her head. "I still do not trust her. Think about it, her last name is Turner, she is a lawyer, has not lost any of her cases, has not told us really about her past, and she is the same age that your son would have been if he had been born. Can you sense anything from her Phoebe" Paige said "Not really, I can't sense hardly anything from her" Phoebe said. "Can you at least try to freeze her and if she freezes she is probably a demon" Paige said. "O.k. I will try to freeze her, but if she does not freeze will you get off her back Paige. We should not judge her because her last name" Piper said.  
  
The three of them walked back into the room and Piper tried to freeze Saree. "What are you doing Piper, why did you throw your hands up." "Paige did not trust you, so if you froze you would have been a demon or a mortal and obviously you are neither of those since you did not freeze. We need to talk to you about who you really are, you might take it hard at first but eventually in time you will get used to it" Piper said. "What is it" Saree said pretending to not know who she was, but then Piper, Phoebe, and Paige did not know who she was. 


	5. Our Powers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling.  
  
Other Info: Phoebe has gotten her powers back in this. Please read and review, I always like getting reviews no matter if they are good or bad, you should also review if you want more chapters added. I know the chapters are short right now, but they will get longer as the story goes on. I hope that you like this chapter, it is a little longer then the other chapters I have written.  
  
We think that you might be a witch Sarah. I know that it is hard to accept but no matter what you cannot change who you are," Piper said. "You have got to be kidding me, there is no such thing as witches, next you will be telling me that demons exist. There is no such thing as the supernatural, it defies all scientific logic," Sarah said. "Again I know it is hard to accept but that is the truth, you cannot avoid any of this, it is you destiny," Phoebe said. "Actually though there are demons that are alive and among us, as well as both good and bad witches. Demons and bad witches try to kill good witches and we try to kill demons, warlocks, evil witches, and other evil beings," Piper said. "First of all, I thought warlocks were the male version of witches, if they were alive at all; and secondly how do I know that the three of you are not crazy" Saree said. "Would you believe us if we showed you are powers" Phoebe said. "Yes, I probably would believe you, but I am a type of person that needs to see it to believe." "We are known as the charmed ones, the most powerful witches in the world and each have specific powers, Phoebe and I are half witch, half human, while Paige is half witch, half whitelighter" Piper said. "What is a whitelighter Piper," we will explain that later, but first we need to show you are powers. I can freeze and blow up things," Piper said. She went to get a plastic cup from the kitchen, threw it up and froze it in midair and then she blew it up. "Wow, that is amazing, I wish I could do that" Saree said, but in reality she really could do it, after all she was very powerful because she was the source's daughter and a charmed one's daughter, she smiled. Phoebe started next. "I can get premonitions, have empathy, and also I can also levitate" and she levitated. "Wow that is cool to, do you think that my powers is what did you call it, premonitions, is that like being a psychic" Sarah said. "Yes, somewhat, but sometimes we try to change my premonitions. It is a power that is very hard to control you could just touch something and get a premonition. Hopefully you will be able to control them somewhat later on in life, as your power or powers become more advanced," Phoebe said. Paige was last and said I have telekinesis in the form of orbing and I can also orb. "What is orbing" Sarah said, well it is a whitelighter power and whitelighters are sort of like a guardian angel that help us in fighting evil and she called an apple to her and took a bite out of it. She also orbed to the other side of the room, that is neat also, I wish that I could do that." "Do you believe us now," Piper said. "Yes," but at the same time she was thinking that she hated being a witch. Sarah looked at her watch and saw that it was getting late. I better get home, it is getting very late, maybe you can help me train, because I do not want to get attacked by a demon and be killed. I want to stay alive for a long time, Saree said smiling, well anyway talk to you later" 


	6. Some of my powers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling.  
  
Info: In this chapter you will get to see some of her other powers.  
As soon as Saree left the charmed ones house she took her car back to her apartment building and ran upstairs. After she went inside she flamed out into the underworld. She appeared in front of the Source and gave a slight bow down to him. "Your late" Adies said. She quickly turned around to see him and her eyes turned black, looking directly at him. She said "Adies why don't you just tell me why you are really upset and I do not like it when people lie to me" Saree said furiously. Adies was frightened now, he had made a mistake that quiet possible could end his life. Saree had a reputation for being vicious and she would not hesitate to kill or torture anyone. Her father just stood there looking to see what she was going to do next and almost gave a smile. "I can read what you are thinking in your mind and you do not like that my father, one of the best Sources the underworld has ever had should rule. After all what do us half breeds no anyway. You think that we are a disgrace to the underworld don't you Adies. You also think that a female should not be on this council. After all male demons are above female demons. Another problem you have with me is that my mother is a charmed one, Saree said angrily. Her demonic face came out, she looked like the female form of Beltazor and she was furious.  
She threw him out of the chair using telekinesis and after he hit the other side she suspended him in mid air. She was just playing with him now and took great pleasure in this. She also started choking him using magic. "Answer me now!" "Yes, is that what you want to hear, because the two of you are a disgrace to the underworld" he yelled. Saree looked at him and then looked at her father "may I father." "Yes, go ahead if you want to kill him," and he waved his hand. She started throwing fireballs at him and was purposely missing each time but getting closer each time. She started hitting him in certain parts of the body with fireballs. "I'm getting bored with you now" she said and waved her hand and he burst into flames screaming before it was deathly silent.  
"Now, do any of you want to get mad at me for being late and call my father or I a half breed" Saree said to them calmly like nothing had happened. "No, my lady we would never do that" a demon said trying to not tremble in front of her. "That is good, now lets carry on with the meeting" she said. Cole looked at her and just sighed. "We are done for today because I need to talk to my daughter alone on her latest mission," he said dismissing them. After they left, she said, "I have so much to tell you father" and then she smiled. 


	7. Back Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling.  
  
"I have so much to tell you father" Saree said. "And what is that Saree, did you follow my plan" Cole said smiling. "No, not exactly how we talked about it father, but I know what I am doing father, do you not believe me " Saree said. "It is not that I do not believe that you can do it Saree. I know the charmed ones and they are very smart, I just do not want you to be vanquished or make the same mistake that I made at one time" Cole said almost angrily. "I knew that if I said my parents were witches, their annoying whitelighter would check on it. Then he will find out that there are no witches that died with the last name Turner. I pretended that I was adopted and I was having these visions and Phoebe said they were premonitions. They believed me hook, line, and sinker. I've got them right where I want to. I start training with them tomorrow morning father," Saree said smiling.  
"I am glad that you came up with that plan, you were right about my plan. I did not think about that," Cole said. "You know father that I would never doubt you or your decision. You are not the Source of all Evil for nothing, my liege" Saree said. "Since when do you call me, 'my liege'" Cole said raising an eyebrow. "I don't, I was only trying to compliment you on your work on being the Source," Saree said. "As always thank you Saree, but be careful with these witches, they are no ordinary witches, they do not distinguish between demons, we are all bad in their lies and I also am afraid that if they find out who you really are they will not care if you are related to them. They are all very stubborn and when they set their mind to something they do not stop until they are finished" Cole said. "I know that father, I have researched them and heard stories from you on their treacherous deeds. Paige does not trust me at all, she thinks that I am your daughter" Saree said "Well you are my daughter Saree," Cole said. "I know that but the relationship between Piper and Phoebe with me is interesting. I gained Piper's trust when I first became her lawyer and I think Phoebe believes that she has to protect me, motherly instinct I guess. Funny thing though, if she found out that I'm her real daughter with you she might not think that way" Saree said. "It seems like you might have your mother and your aunt Piper on your side, get your cousins as well on your side. Do you have any sisters or brothers Saree." "I am not sure, but I saw a wedding ring on her finger so I assume that she is married and might even have a kid." "If you do have a sister or brother be nice to them Saree and I mean it. There will be plenty of time for torture and murder at the end and one more thing." "What is that father, Saree said. "Be nice to your aunt Paige, o.k. Saree" he said "and are you spending the night here tonight, it would be nice to have you home again" he said with much love to her. Though he was the Source of all Evil he still loved his daughter more then anything else in the world and he missed her when she was gone. "Yes, father I think that I will, goodnight" Saree said smiling. 


	8. Breakfeast

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling.  
  
Saree woke up in her bedroom in the Underworld, for some reason she always slept better down here then she did up there. She knew that this was her home and would always be her home. She loved it here, sure it wasn't perfect scenery but it was home nonetheless. She heard a knock on the door and she said, "come in." "My lady," a female demon said bowing "your father wishes you to have breakfeast with him and if you want I can make a bath for you." "That sounds good, when is my father expecting me" "whenever you are ready, he will be waiting, but he has some business to take care of soon, so you better go, if you want to my lady." "Of course I want to go, and have my bath ready when I get back." "You are dismissed, you can come back in about thirty minutes after I have left," Saree said with a wave of her hand. "Yes my Lady, whatever you ask for." The female demon said trying to hide her fear of the Princess of the Underworld.  
She was trying to decide what to where to breakfeast. She had to look good, after all she was Princess of the Underworld and she had to keep up her image. She found a short black skirt and black top and flamed into the Source's personal dining room. "It is good to see you again and thank you for inviting me to breakfeast" Saree said. "It is my honor Saree, we do not get to talk as much as we used to talk, I miss those talks sometimes," Cole said "I do to father, it's just life has been so hectic lately with work, you know. Well at least my work as a lawyer" she said smiling.  
"Can I ask you something dad, I know you have explained it to me before, but do you ever think if Phoebe found out that I was her daughter she would vanquish me. Sometimes I lay awake, especially after meeting Piper and wondering how they would react. What have I ever done to them, that could make them want to do this," Saree said. "I am sure that your mother would love you once she got to know you, but the Halliwell's vanquish first, then think later. I wish that you could have had a mother growing up and I am sorry for that," Cole said. "Dad, you were the only person that I have ever needed, that's ever cared about me. Your being proud of me is one of the best things that I can receive" Saree said. "That means a lot to me, more then you could ever know" Cole said smiling. "Anyway what are you going to do today," Cole said. "You know I have to go to the Halliwell's and start training, after all I am pretty defenseless" Saree said smiling. "I want you to tell me what is happening with your training and come down here more often, I miss seeing you" Cole said. "I do to dad, bye I'll see you later" and she flamed into her bedroom to take a bath before she went back to her apartment to get ready to train. 


	9. Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling. I own my own characters though. I am sorry if the format is messed up. Please read and review  
  
Info: This is before she meets the Halliwell's it explains some of her life right now and why she did not have a boyfriend currently.  
  
Saree flamed into her bedroom in San Francisco to get ready to train to be a good witch, Saree laughed at that and wondered if there was any good in her at all, after all she was the Source of all Evil's daughter, but the daughter of a charmed one as well. She had human emotions just like her mother did and her father as well even though he was the Source now. She looked down and saw something brush up against her leg and realized that it was only her cat Shadow, who had dark fur, as dark as the midnight sky. She wanted a cat to keep her company because she did not have that many friends and currently no boyfriend. No demon would dare date her because if they broke up he would have to face her father's wrath and that was not a good thing. Many of her boyfriends had been tortured and killed because the relationship had ended badly. She found mortals a bore because they weren't as exciting as demons were, at least not in bed, but she had to get ready now. She could not think of men at a time like this.  
She looked at what she had on, a tight leather skirt, leather boots and a shirt and knew that she could not where those to go training with the witches. She trained into some black clothes that she wore with her dad, when they trained together. She missed those days, when they had trained together. It was some of her happiest times ironically, but he always expected the best from her and did not accept anything less.  
  
Flashback to the age of eight  
She had been training now for three years mostly with her father. She loved that time together, because it was one of the few times that they were really alone together and could express the love of a normal father daughter relationship, even if it was over hand-to-hand combat. She was getting good, while still not as good as her father, she was better then most demons her age, even the boys who liked to brag about how much better they were then the girls. She had killed a few of those boys, for that very reason. She knew she was as good as them, if not better. She was the Princess of the Underworld and nobody messed with her and got away with it, even at the age of eight. He never went easy on her though, it was to train her get her ready for anything that came her way and in the underworld you never really knew what would happen, even if you were the Source's daughter.  
They were fighting with swords, she fell back and she hurt her ankle. "Daddy, I think that I need a timeout, my ankle is twisted I think and it hurts" Saree said holding her ankle. "Get up, do you think that your enemy will give you a time out, they want, they will use that against you, to kill you. Witches or demons, or anyone else will not hesitate to hurt you or even kill you and you must use all of your resources that you have at hand," Cole said angrily. "I have my powers though and I can use those if something like that happens" Saree said. "You cannot be dependent on your powers all the time, there may be an instant where you do not have your powers. If you are not serious about me training you, I will have someone else train you. I just don't want you to get hurt Saree, I love you so much," Cole said. Saree smiled this was the human side of her father, the side she loved so much. Saree got up quickly and said "I am ready father, whenever you are" and they fought for hours after that and they loved it. End flashback present day  
She smiled to herself, those were good times, she would have to challenge her father again sometime and it could be like old times training together, just like when she was younger. She had to get ready now and pretend like she did not know one thing about martial arts or anything like that. It would be hard, but she had to do that, she had to sadly pretend to learn from these witches. She got in her red convertible and drove to the Halliwell's manor where her mother's family was waiting for her, though she really did not consider them family, as normal families do, but again her family was not normal, not even close to it. She could have flamed to the manor but that may have looked suspicious and she could not look suspicious at all. She was an innocent witch today, not the Princess of the Underworld that was feared by so many demons and witches alike.  
  
Concluding Info: I wanted to put some of her childhood in this about training and learning how to fight, before she went over to the Halliwell's house to learn about being a witch. The next chapter she will start her training as a witch. 


	10. training

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of its characters

Saree got in her car and drove to the Halliwell house where everyone was waiting for her. She was dressed in all black. She rang the doorbell and Piper answered it. "Hello Piper how are you" she said smiling. "Good, come in, have you had breakfast yet she answered cheerfully. "Yes I did, in preparation for today," she said. "You remember Phoebe and Paige" she said. "Of course, it is nice seeing you again" Saree said. "It is nice seeing you again to, isn't it Paige," Phoebe said giving her a kick. "Yes, this day keeps getting better and better," Paige said.

"Since you have premonitions which is a passive power Chris can help you with fighting skills," Piper said. "Don't worry I will go easy on you" Chris said smiling. "I wouldn't be so sure of that Chris," Saree said smiling. They went out to the basement and started practicing. "Do you know any fighting skills" Chris said. "I know just a little bit, I think I can handle myself though if I got in a fight." "Demons are a little bit different then regular opponents, they are much stronger and could probably snap you in two if they wanted to" he said.

He started giving her tips and showed her some examples of some things. They started to fight a little before lunch because he saw that she was a fast learner. He never expected what was coming up next though. She used advanced martial art skills to put him on the ground. He was bigger then she was, so he was very surprised at that. "Those techniques are very advanced, how did you do that" he said. "My father made me take self defense lessons. You never know when someone would want to kill me or rape me, better safe then sorry I always say. "It's about lunch time anyway, let me orb us upstairs so we can eat lunch." "Ok, I am sorry if I hurt you" she said. "I'm fine" he said as they orbed out.

They reappeared in the kitchen where the charmed ones were fixing lunch. "How was your training session," Piper asked without turning around. "She was a little bit more advanced then she had told us," Chris said. "Did Chris get beat up by a girl" Wyatt said coming into the kitchen. "It is my fault I should have told him that I actually know how to fight. My father wanted me to learn how to fight because you never know what could happen with all the crime out there," she said. "Your father taught you how to do that" Paige said. "Yea, you could call it self preservation, I'm sure you know what I am talking about, being the charmed ones" Saree said.

"I think we do" Phoebe said. "Anyway what are you doing, it smells good in here" Saree said. "I am fixing pasta for lunch, do you like pasta Sarah," Piper said. "Yes, I love it" she said smiling. "Why don't you all sit down at the table and Paige, Phoebe, and I will finish getting lunch ready. A few minutes later lunch was ready and everyone started to eat. "Where are you from Sarah" Wyatt asked. "Down South," she said. "Where exactly," Paige asked. "I moved around a lot so it was never in one place" she said quickly.

"What type of powers do you have" Prue, Phoebe's daughter said. "I have premonitions like your mother does, how about you" she said. "I can levitate and get premonitions, want to see me levitate," she said excitedly. "Maybe later, let's eat lunch first," Saree said trying not to sound annoyed. "We are going to work on potions and spells after lunch" Phoebe said. They finished lunch and put everything away.

"Every family usually has a family book that the witches use to defeat demons and add new pages to it in each generation," Piper said. "Where is my book at then, out of curiosity," Saree said. "You can probably create a book, since you are adopted your book may be lost unless you find out who your parents are" Phoebe said. "Do I use a notebook or something to put them in," she said. "No, we will show you our book" Piper said going up the stairs.

Saree followed everyone upstairs to the attic and entered it. "This is The Book of Shadows, our family book started by our ancestor Melinda Warren," Piper said. 'So this is the infamous Book of Shadows' Saree thought smiling to herself. "Wow, this is pretty neat, what all does it have in it" she said trying to stand as far away as she could from the book. "It has spells, information, things about demons, warlocks, and other evil beings as well as good things that can help us as well" Phoebe said.

"Why don't you come closer, it won't hurt you, unless you are evil, are you evil" Paige said. "Of course I am not evil, I am not dumb after all since you are some very powerful witches who have defeated many demons" Saree said. Piper and Phoebe gave Paige a look after that. She slowly approached the book and tried to focus all the 'good' energy she had in her onto her hands and it worked. She picked up the book and it did not shock her at all. She could not believe this that she could pick up the book after all she was evil. She could not wait to tell her father but for right now she had to listen and learn to what these witches told her.


End file.
